Addicted
by Permission-to-Sin
Summary: A one-shot smut songfic to the song Addicted by Saving Abel.


_I'm so addicted to all the things you do._

I sighed. I couldn't believe Darius was gonna make us be Instant Star judges. Why does he always have to put us in this sort of place?

We were at Tommy's apartment; I told him I was too tired to survive the drive to my house. I sighed, taking off my jeans, leaving me in just a tank and boyshorts. I pulled a hairtie out of the pockets of my discarded jeans and pulled my short hair back in a messy ponytail. I looked at the clock. 6 am. Ugh.

_When you're going down on me,  
in between the sheets._

Tommy's hands glided around my waist, making me jump slightly. "Sorry, baby, didn't mean to scare you," he whispered, cradling me from behind.

I smiled. "It's okay.." I said, before he turned my face towards his and grazed my lips, our mouths centimeters away but not closed down on each other yet. We breathed on each others' skin, our foreheads touching and both of us still, savoring the moment of being in each other's arms.

_All the sounds you make, with every breath you take.._

Finally, our lips touched. I held in my breath, cradling his face in my hands. I felt his hand move to the back of my head, but then fell back to my waist as he pulled away.

He reached behind me again, pulling my hairtie out of my hair, and ran his fingers through it before gripping it. "I can't do this if you have your hair back, baby," he said, before pulling me towards him and kissing me again.

_It's unlike anything when you're loving me._

I turned toward him, mid-kiss, and rested my elbows on his shoulders, his hands grazing my waist and the small of my back. He rubbed up and down my tank before sliding his hands under it, his touch sending both shivers and jolts of electricity through my being.

I pulled back and let him slide the top off of me, dropping it to the floor and pulling me back onto his lips. Breathing heavily, I whispered between kisses, "Maybe.. we should... do this later.. it's... late.."

Tommy pulled back the smallest bit and whispered against my lips, "Tomorrow's Sunday.. we can sleep in," he said before devouring me again.

Pushing him back towards the bed and to a sitting position, I straddled him, his hands sliding under my black bra and unclasping it. His hands roamed my skin as he pulled it off slowly, down my shoulders and off my arms, throwing that to the floor too. He sucked on the skin below my jaw, his hands traveling from my stomach to my breasts.

As he moved down my body, his mouth caught my nipple, sucking softly on the hardened skin. I moaned softly, my hands entangling his dark hair as he moved to my other breast, repeating his actions.

When Tommy pulled away, I took it as an opportunity to free him of his clothing, moving a lot quicker and almost ripping his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. I was always more eager, more uncontrollable, less patient than him. I couldn't take it slow the way he did, and it always drove me crazy.

He lifted me off of him and laid me on the bed next to him. Planting kisses down my stomach, he tugged at my boyshorts, slipping his hand underneath the black cotton and along my hot, wet folds. I gasped as his fingers parted them, sliding up and down, feeling the wetness.

Tommy sucked on the inside of my thighs as his finger entered me, stroking along my walls. I arched my body towards him, his finger digging deeper inside of me. I whimpered, and told him, "More."

Another of his fingers entered me, and another moan escaped my lips. He curled them, pushing hard against my G spot. I rode his fingers, my hips bucking wildly. His thumb brushed against my clit, and I felt on the verge of an orgasm.

But, like he always did, he never let me come right away; and pulled his fingers out of me. I sighed in defeat, rolling my eyes. Sitting up, I took his fingers in my mouth, tasting myself, and in some weird, twisted way, loving it. My eyes reflected pure lust, and he saw it.

"Lay back down, Jude," he told me, and I obeyed. His hands slid under my ass and pulled off my boyshorts slowly. Fuck, he always has to do everything so goddamn slow.

Tommy sucked on my inner thighs again, making me pant in anticipation. Finally, his tongue dipped down between my folds and I threw my head back and moaned, the sensation overwhelming. He licked up and down, his tongue making shapes along my nether lips. He began sucking on my clit, and I felt myself, once again, about to go over the edge.

This time he let me, his tongue and lips still working at my clit as I came, crying out and bucking against his face. I didn't even notice him pull back and climb onto me as my body relaxed from its tremors.

He kissed me hard and passionately, again letting me taste myself. Pulling back, I flipped us over, and stood up.

"My turn," I said, and kneeled on the floor, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning the jeans he wore. Ripping them down to his ankles and off his feet, I threw them behind me and took his hardened shaft into my hand. I watched his face as I stroked up and down, his manhood filling my hand completely.

I flipped my hair back and lowered my mouth on the tip of him. I sucked on the end, then worked my way down, up and down over and over. As I felt and heard him on the brink of an orgasm, I stood up.

Tommy looked at me almost sadly. "Hey, buddy, now you know how it feels," I said, smiling. He rose and almost tackled me, pushing me back onto the bed. I rolled him over so I was on top, and straddled his thighs.

Slowly, I lowered myself onto his shaft, gasping as he entered me fully. He took my hands in his as he guided me, though I barely needed it. I rode his hips hard, the animal in me finally released.

One of his hands held my thigh and the other reached up and grabbed my breast. I leaned back, my hands on his knees, still thrusting myself against his erection.

I felt him spill inside me as he moaned loudly, panting, his hands still in the same places. I still bucked against him, searching for my own release. I loved when he came first, because then he did everything in his power, gave full attention to giving me my own orgasm.

So, after he came, Tommy's hand slid down to my clit, rubbing it hard and pinching it between his fingers as I still rode him. I didn't feel the orgasm coming when it happened, and it hit me hard. I cried out his name, throwing my head back. I literally lost my balance and fell against him, breathing harder than I ever thought was possible. I could hear my heart beating in every inch of my body. Apparently, he could feel it too.

He chuckled. "Damn, babe, you've got a problem."

We both laughed.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do.  
When you're going down on me, in between the sheets.  
All the sounds you make, with every breath you take,  
it's unlike anything when you're loving me._

The End.


End file.
